1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture album.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foldable boxes with collapsible side panels are available in the prior art. However, they require additional flaps or supporting parts to become flat, and they do not provide a clean look or a quick and easy operation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,471 can lay flat all side panels, but the operation is assisted by foldable subpanels. The magnets of the prior art are for the purpose of closure only. Picture albums covered in the material for design purpose cannot use the structure of U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,471, because foldable subpanels will increase the thickness and make it difficult to perform the folding function. Also, the prior art was designed for securing packages (i.e. the closed position), not for the constant toggling between two modes of operation: picture frame (closed position) and picture album (open position).